Des Wraiths pas comme les autres
by Sakurache
Summary: Alors que Sheppard et Masson visitent une planète inconnue, ils tombent sur des Wraiths un peu particulier qui vont capturer Masson. Toute l'équipe de Sheppard va s'organiser pour la sauver.


Des Wraiths pas comme les autres

Le Docteur Masson déambulait dans les couloirs de la cité d'Atlantis, un commandeur électronique dans la main. Elle venait de recevoir un rapport du Major Lorne, transmis par les soins du Docteur Weir. Lorne avait visité une planète où des vestiges lantiens avaient été retrouvés un peu partout de façon assez aléatoire. Du moins à première vue, car Rachel pensait qu'il y avait peut-être une logique derrière tout ça.

- Masson !

Une voix se fit entendre derrière elle suivi de pas précipités. En se retournant légèrement, le docteur finit de lire sa ligne puis leva les yeux pour voir le Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard s'approchait en courant.

- Colonel.

- Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

- Bien et vous ?

- Figurez-vous que je suis en manque d'aventure.

- Vraiment ? demanda Masson avec un sourire ironique.

- Il y a une planète, XV321 qui n'a pas l'air extraordinaire mais qui doit être visiter. Teyla et Ronon sont sur le continent mais Rodney, vous et moi on pourrait peut-être y aller.

Rachel jeta un œil à son rapport en réfléchissant puis redressa la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. J'allais justement le voir, je vais lui en parler…

- Génial ! ajouta John. On se retrouve tout à l'heure ?

- Bien sûr.

- D'accord.

Masson resta un instant à sourire au Lieutenant Colonel puis tourna les talons et partit en direction du laboratoire du docteur McKay, mais impossible pour elle de se replonger dans le rapport qu'elle lisait encore quelques minutes plus tôt, trop excitée par cette nouvelle « aventure ».

- Zelenka enfin ! C'est impossible, vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement y penser !

- Et pourquoi pas ? Nous avons jamais ne serait-ce qu'envisager cette possibilité.

- C'est grotesque…

- Oh bien sûr, parce que c'est vous qui n'avez pas eu l'idée !

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive encore ?

Radek Zelenka et Rodney McKay levèrent les yeux vers la nouvelle venue et Rodney ne put réprimer un sourire satisfait, certain que Rachel Masson allait prendre son parti. Malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas démonstratif de ses sentiments, il appréciait beaucoup la jeune femme à un point important. Non pas comme une possible relation amoureuse, non, ça il le laissait à Sheppard et à l'homme des cavernes, deux déjà c'était suffisant. Non, il la voyait comme une amie, une véritable amie. Un jour, il lui prouverait et lui dirait avec des mots. Mais pour le moment, il espérait seulement qu'elle le savait.

- Ah Masson, vous tombez à pic !

McKay s'écarta de son bureau et s'approcha de la jeune femme en lui exposant le problème qui opposait une fois de plus les deux scientifiques.

- Figurez-vous que notre tchèque de service pense que l'on peut transformer l'énergie des générateurs à naquada pour remplir des E2PZ vides.

- C'est une théorie intéressante.

Rodney se tourna de nouveau vers son estimé collègue, son sourire de satisfaction toujours ancré sur son visage.

- Vous voyez, je vous…

Soudain, il réalisa les paroles de Rachel.

- Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse !

- Bien sûr que si. Je ne sais pas si c'est physiquement possible mais…

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Vous êtes tous tombé sur la tête !

Rodney leva les yeux ainsi que les bras au ciel en faisant quelques pas. Bien qu'il montrait le contraire, l'avis de Masson avait ébranlé sa conviction que c'était impossible. Peut-être pouvaient-ils réellement l'envisager ? Ils n'en tireraient pas de multiples bénéfices mais…

- McKay…McKay…Rodney !

- Quoi...Quoi ? Vous m'avez parlé ?

Le scientifique canadien qu'il était, redescendit sur terre en entendant Rachel insistait.

- Sheppard nous propose une mission d'exploration et…

- Une minute.

- Quoi ?

- Je pense.

Il attrapa un terminal et se mit à taper plusieurs choses en s'approchant de Zelenka.

- Vous voyez ? Avec ces calculs, ça pourrait être envisageable…

Radek, aussi surpris que Rachel, leva vers cette dernière un regard d'impuissance. Quand Rodney McKay avait une idée, impossible de se mettre en travers de son chemin.

- Rodney ! Je suppose que c'est non ?

- Hein ? Heu…Pourquoi ?

- La mission d'exploration.

- Oh et bien, oui, c'est non. Si le Colonel propose juste, nous ne sommes pas obligé d'accepter, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non mais…

- Alors c'est réglé. Enfin pour moi en tout cas. Vous pouvez peut-être y aller sans moi ?

- Non c'est hors de question !

Elizabeth Weir se dressa devant son bureau et fit quelques pas pour s'en écarter. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre sur la salle d'embarquement. Comment pouvait-il sérieusement l'envisager ? Peut-être ne la prenait-il toujours pas au sérieux ou…

- Enfin Elizabeth ! Ce n'est pas comme si nous envisagions un petit tour dans un vaisseau ruche ! C'est juste une…gentille planète avec de la forêt. D'après la base de donnée des Anciens, elle est inhabitée mais en 10 000 ans les choses changent…

John Sheppard était appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte tandis que Masson se trouvait sur une sorte de sofa dans le bureau du Docteur Weir. Elizabeth ressentit que la jeune femme était plutôt gênée mais elle n'aurait pas su dire exactement pourquoi…

- John, la question n'est pas là. Comprenez-moi. Je ne peux pas vous laisser visiter une planète inconnue sans autre renfort militaire. Pour la protection du docteur Masson mais aussi pour la vôtre, je ne peux pas l'autoriser.

John décroisa les bras en soupirant et observa Rachel qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de l'entretien. Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas partir seule avec lui ? La jeune femme leva enfin les yeux vers lui et il lui transmit, il l'espérait, un regard qui signifiait « Aidez-moi ».

- Et si nous emmenions deux marines avec nous ? Vous vous sentiriez plus rassurée ?

Surpris par ce changement de point de vue, Sheppard s'apprêtait à riposter. Mais avant même qu'Elizabeth ait pu répondre, Masson reprit :

- De plus, j'ai totalement confiance en le Colonel Sheppard pour me protéger. Nous ne courrons aucun risque et la planète est sans danger.

Weir croisa les bras et se tourna vers le jeune docteur. Elle hésitait encore. Des planètes qui semblaient sans danger et qui finalement se retrouvaient être des vrais nids à problèmes, ils en avaient rencontré un certain nombre. Seulement, Rachel avait l'air vraiment intéressé par cette expédition. Ce qui était logique, la forêt semblait regorgée de plantes intéressantes qui pourraient être médicinales.

- S'il vous plait docteur Weir…

Elizabeth soupira et observa le Colonel. Il semblait abasourdi et hypnotisé par la jeune femme assise non loin de lui. En effet, John était surpris que Masson montre à présent à tel point elle avait envie de cette sortie.

- D'accord. J'accepte. Deux marines en plus. Et vous me contacter toutes les trois heures.

Masson, satisfaite, se leva et sourit à Sheppard. Peut-être ne serait-ce pas la sortie qu'il avait prévu mais après tout, McKay aurait bien dû faire parti de l'aventure, non ? Alors ce n'était pas deux soldats qui allait la leur gâcher.

Le vortex de la porte n'était même pas encore désactiver que le Lieutenant Colonel donna ses ordres aux deux marines qui avaient été obligé de les accompagner.

- Vous restez là, vous surveillez la porte des étoiles.

- Mais mon Colonel…

- C'est un ordre Lieutenant.

- Bien Colonel. Comptez sur nous.

Sheppard soupira et s'approcha de Masson qui observait les alentours. De la forêt à perte de vue. Une forêt qui avait l'air dense mais qui n'était pas non plus comparable à la forêt équatoriale sur Terre. John observait la jeune femme. Il l'avait toujours trouvé attirante et très vite, il s'était lié d'amitié avec elle. Jusque-là, c'était une collègue et une amie plutôt proche au même titre que Teyla ou Elizabeth. Mais avec le temps, il avait découvert que c'était plus que ça même s'il n'osait pas réellement se l'avouer. De plus, il avait bien remarquer que Ronon s'intéressait aussi à sa façon à Rachel. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut pas que la jeune française s'était tournée vers lui et l'observait, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Quoi ?

- Oh rien, dit-elle en se moquant légèrement.

John, gêné, baissa les yeux en s'humidifiant la lèvre inférieur, tic qu'il avait quand il était gêné, nerveux ou bien qu'il réfléchissait et que Rachel avait bien évidemment remarqué.

- Bon, on y va ?

- Je vous suis Colonel.

Après environ deux heures de marche dans cette forêt, où les arbres couvraient la lumière légère du soleil, John se sentait bien, à son grand étonnement. D'habitude, ce genre d'expédition scientifique l'ennuyait au plus au point et au bout de dix minutes, il avait envie de fuir en courant. Mais avec Masson, ça se passait très bien. Il trouvait même que ce qu'elle pouvait lui raconter sur les plantes était intéressant. Cependant, alors qu'elle observait une fleur de plus, le militaire posa une question qui n'avait aucun intérêt scientifique mais qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques temps déjà.

- Dites-moi Masson…Vous avez quelqu'un ? Je veux dire, sur Terre.

Rachel stoppa son observation et releva légèrement la tête vers John, curieuse. Il avait l'air encore plus gêné qu'à l'ordinaire. La jeune femme savait très bien qu'il n'était pas doué pour ce genre de déballage de sentiments et elle décida de ne pas en rajouter. Elle se concentra de nouveau sur sa plante sans pour autant empêcher un sourire d'éclairer son visage et elle répondit, comme si la question était d'une banalité affligeante.

- Non…J'ai été avec un homme pendant deux ans avant de partir sur Atlantis. Mais je me suis aperçue que je ne le connaissais pas vraiment. Il n'a pas du tout accepter mon travail et du coup, je l'ai quitté.

- Vous avez bien fait.

La scientifique se redressa, l'étonnement se lisait sur son visage.

- Enfin je veux dire…Il ne vous aimait pas vraiment s'il voulait vous empêcher de partir.

- C'est vrai…

Rachel termina son échantillon. Elle s'apprêtait à parler quand soudain, un bruit de feuilles se fit entendre. John se tendit aussitôt et Rachel se releva puis s'approcha du corps rassurant du Colonel.

- C'était quoi ?

- Aucune idée. Restez là.

- Non ! Vous n'allez pas me laisser là toute seule ?

- Restez calme. Je ne vais pas loin, j'en ai pour quelques secondes. Vous avez un 9 millimètres ?

- Oui.

- Alors ça ira. Je reviens tout de suite, lui dit-il en souriant pour qu'elle reprenne confiance.

- D'accord, d'accord.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le Lieutenant Colonel disparut derrière les arbres. Rachel inspira profondément. Elle se sentait un peu comme McKay à ce moment précis, elle le comprenait beaucoup plus à présent.

- Mon pauvre Rodney…

Alors qu'elle essayait de penser à autre chose, le même bruit de feuilles piétinées se fit entendre près d'elle.

- John ?

Pas de réponse. Masson commençait à s'inquiéter. Finalement, le Docteur Weir avait peut-être raison. Elle essayait de calmer sa respiration quand elle vit derrière les arbres les plus près d'elle, d'affreuses formes vertes qu'elle savait pertinemment appartenir à des Wraiths.

- Oh c'est pas vrai…

Elle se mit à reculer en douceur mais les Wraiths l'avaient déjà repérés et s'approchaient d'elle. Ils n'étaient que deux mais Rachel paniquait. Elle sortit son pistolet et se mit à tirer, deux fois. Mais l'ennemi continuait à avancer et elle se mit à courir, essayant de tirer dans son dos en même temps et abandonnant ses affaires.

John Sheppard avançait lentement et prudemment entre les arbres, tel un militaire professionnel, ce qu'il était et tenant fermement son P-90. Il n'avait vu personne et n'avait plus rien entendu depuis les craquements qui lui avait fait quitté la présence de Rachel. Il se baissa soudain, certain d'avoir vu quelques choses derrière les troncs. Après quelques instants où il continua à avancer légèrement, il sut qui était ses ennemis aujourd'hui. Les mêmes que la majorité du temps en fait.

- Maudits Wraiths…

Ces salopards allaient gâcher royalement sa sortie avec Masson. En même temps, le Colonel n'était jamais contre abattre quelques Wraiths. Il activa sa radio et chuchota quelques mots :

- Smithback, vous me recevez ?

_- 5 sur 5 Colonel. Un problème ?_

- Les Wraiths sont ici.

_- Les Wraiths monsieur ? C'est impossible._

- La porte ne s'est pas activée ?

_- Non ! Nous vous aurions contacter dès son activation si ça avait été le cas. De plus, nous n'avons remarqué aucun vaisseau._

- Bien. Restez où vous êtes pour le moment, je vous tiendrais au courant. Terminé.

John vérifia qu'il n'avait pas révélé sa position aux Wraiths avec sa conversation. A première vue, ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Une attaque surprise était alors envisageable. Jusqu'au moment où des coups de feu retentirent dans son dos. Les Wraiths qu'il observait changèrent aussitôt de direction mais Sheppard n'en avait plus rien à faire.

- Masson.

Il se mit à courir vers le lieu où il avait laissé la jeune femme mais il n'y restait plus que son sac à dos et ses échantillons. Il réussit néanmoins à suivre ses traces dans la terre de la forêt. Poursuivie par deux Wraiths, elle continuait apparemment à tirer.

Rachel courait comme jamais en se retournant de temps à autre pour tirer plusieurs balles. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir normalement. Elle savait qu'il lui fallait retrouver John mais dans cette forêt, cela lui semblait impossible. Regagner la porte des étoiles serait un meilleur plan. Cependant, elle avait perdue toute notion d'orientation dans sa course. Que faire ? Elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre sa respiration. Les pas derrière elle s'étaient tus, peut-être les Wraiths avaient-ils renoncé ? Non, ce n'était pas leur genre. Aussitôt après que cette pensée ait traversé l'esprit de la jeune scientifique, les Wraiths arrivèrent sur elle. Elle avait suffisamment repris ses esprits pour tirer. Mais c'était ses dernières balles et quand le 9 millimètres se bloqua, elle le jeta sur le Wraith qui n'était pas un soldatet se remit à courir comme elle le pouvait. Elle sentait que ses jambes allaient la lâcher, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose agrippait son pied et elle s'étala sur le sol, ses mains en avant pour se retenir. Elle se mit sur le dos et donna des coups de pied dans les airs, espérant atteindre son agresseur, en vain. Ce dernier se mit à la traîner sur le sol.

Sheppard, placé en hauteur, observait en silence, les mâchoires serrés, les deux Wraiths emmenaient le docteur Masson. Il se disait qu'il était facile pour lui de la libérer quand une dizaine de soldats wraiths, ceux-même qu'il avait observé quelques instants plus tôt, se mirent à rejoindre leurs compagnons. Trop nombreux à présent, Sheppard ne ferait pas le poids. Il décida de les suivre d'abord, voire où ils emmenaient Rachel et après, il aviserait. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir que les Wraiths regagnèrent une sorte de village et non un vaisseau comme il s'y attendait. Il était à présent tant pour lui d'aller chercher du renfort pour sauver sa belle.

Ronon Dex et Teyla Emmagan posèrent une nouvelle fois le pied sur la plate-forme d'embarquement de la cité d'Atlantis. Teyla était plutôt satisfaite : elle avait été négocier des graines pour son peuple qui habitait toujours sur le continent et elle avait réussi à obtenir ce qu'elle désirait à un moindre prix. Sans savoir pourquoi, Ronon avait, quant à lui, insisté pour l'accompagner. En vérité, il voulait trouver un petit quelque chose pour le docteur Masson et bien qu'il n'est rien dit à la jeune athosienne, cette dernière avait eu quelques soupçons quand l'ancien militaire satedien avait traîné devant des étalages de bijoux sur le marché de la planète où ils se trouvaient.

- Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous désiriez ?

Teyla lui posa la question en tendant deux gros sacs de graines à des soldats postés près de la porte des étoiles. Ronon fit de même en répondant, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler.

Teyla décida qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister. D'ailleurs, leur conversation fut interrompue par des éclats de voix provenant d'au-dessus de leur tête. En levant les yeux, ils virent le Docteur Weir, agitée, houspillait le Colonel Sheppard dans son bureau. Ronon et Teyla échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de monter les marches les reliant à la salle de contrôle. Des mots leur parvinrent comme « inconscient », « Je vous avez prévenu » ou « danger » mais la situation échappait encore aux deux nouveaux arrivants.

- Chuck ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Teyla s'approcha du technicien qui était fidèle à son poste, devant les tables de contrôle de la cité. Il avait l'air attristé et gêné en même temps. Chuck n'aimait pas jouer les portes-parole de ce genre de message mais il fallait les mettre au courant. Il se leva en soupirant tandis que Ronon s'approchait à son tour.

- Le docteur Masson et le Colonel Sheppard sont partis en exploration il y a quelques heures. Mais le docteur Masson s'est fait kidnappée par des Wraiths.

Chuck n'avait pas encore fini d'exposer la situation que Ronon était déjà parti comme une flèche en direction du bureau de Weir.

- Merci, ajouta Teyla à l'adresse du technicien en se précipitant à la suite de Dex, certaine qu'il allait faire une bêtise.

- Vous vous rendez compte Colonel ! Le docteur Masson est la meilleure dans de multiples domaines culturelles. Non seulement ça, mais c'est un membre à part entière de votre équipe et c'est une amie. Pour moi comme pour un grand nombre de personnes sur cette cité. Je vous faisais confiance…Plus encore, ELLE vous faisait confiance et vous n'avez pas su la protéger…

Le Colonel Sheppard écoutait sans mot dire les récriminations du Docteur Weir, tête baissée. Elle avait absolument raison et il ne parvenait pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Seulement quand elle se mit à insister sur le fait que Masson lui avait accordé sa confiance, il eut un pincement au cœur. Il allait répondre à Elizabeth quand Ronon entra en trombes dans la pièce après avoir entendu les dernières paroles du Docteur Weir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? demanda agressivement Ronon à John.

- Oh on se calme. Je n'ai pas pu faire grand-chose !

Teyla rejoint l'équipe et se plaça près de Ronon. Ce dernier se rapprochait imperceptiblement du Colonel et elle préférait être là en cas de problème.

- Vous deviez la protéger !

- Ouoh

John fit un pas en avant à son tour et menaça plus ou moins le satedien d'un doigt.

- Vous n'étiez pas là, vous ne savez pas ce qui s'est passé alors ne venez pas me faire de reproches !

- En tout cas, moi je l'aurai mieux protéger.

- Ben voyons, vous l'auriez peut-être fait tuer avec vos manies irréfléchies !

Elizabeth et Teyla ne savaient pas où se mettre. Elles auraient aimé intervenir mais elles ne savaient pas comment. De plus, elles avaient peur d'envenimer encore plus la situation. Cependant, celle-ci s'envenima d'elle-même. Le sang ne fit qu'un tour dans le corps de Ronon quand John l'accusa presque de ne pas être capable de sauver et de protéger les personnes qu'il aimait. Malheureusement pour le Colonel, de mauvais souvenirs, la perte de sa femme sur Sateda notamment, remontèrent à la mémoire de Dex qui braqua instinctivement son arme en mode paralysant sur Sheppard. Sans réfléchir, John fit de même avec son 9 millimètres.

Teyla se précipita et tenta de faire abaisser le bras de Ronon, en vain, il était bien trop fort. Elizabeth, elle, s'interposa directement entre les deux hommes.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous êtes fous ?

C'est ce moment de tension extrême que Carson Beckett et Rodney McKay choisirent pour entrer par une autre porte dans le bureau du Docteur Weir. Ils furent surpris de découvrir le duel qui se jouait devant eux à présent. Carson était tendu, sans vraiment comprendre. Rodney fut plus rapide.

- Alors c'est vrai…

- Oui, Rodney. Et ces deux messieurs ne sont pas capables de mettre leur différent de coté pour trouver une solution et pour sauver le docteur Masson.

- Rodney, qui s'en voulait déjà de ne pas avoir accompagner Masson et Sheppard, s'approcha et s'énerva soudain.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? A l'heure qu'il est, Rachel est peut-être dévorée ou coincée dans un vaisseau ruche…

- Ce n'est pas le cas.

- Quoi ?

Sheppard baissa son arme et la rangea avant de continuer à expliquer pendant que Ronon se décidait enfin à se calmer.

- Les Wraiths l'ont emmené dans une sorte de village sur la planète.

- C'est étrange, nous n'avons jamais vu ce genre de comportements chez les Wraiths, ajouta le docteur Beckett.

- Si elle est toujours sur la planète, ce sera plus facile pour nous, argumenta Teyla.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? grogna Ronon.

Tous échangèrent un regard. L'heure comptait peut-être pour le docteur Masson.

Rachel ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être évanouie mais pourtant, elle avait du perdre connaissance à un moment ou un autre. Un terrible mal de tête l'assaillait. Lui avait-on donner un coup sur la tête pour la faire se calmer ? Impossible à dire, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Mais un rayon paralysant était plus envisageable. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, elle s'agita avant de constater qu'elle avait les mains liées à une sorte de poteau au milieu de ce qui ressemblait à une tente. C'est alors qu'elle se décida à regarder autour d'elle. La toile de tente semblait être de la peau d'animal et le décor était sommaire. En face de la jeune femme se dressait une table qui servait apparemment de bureau vu les divers documents qui y étaient présents. Un détail attira son attention : une arme wraith dans un coin, une arme qui d'un coté paralysait sa victime et de l'autre pouvait la transpercer. Elle n'avait donc pas rêvé : elle se trouvait bien dans un village wraith. Masson ne put réprimer un rictus. Un village wraith. C'était une conception qui n'avait jamais été envisagé pour la simple raison qu'elle était absurde. Pas si absurde que ça finalement quand on voyait où elle se trouvait. Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand elle vit le tissu servant de porte bougeait et le Wraith, celui-là même qui l'avait capturé, entrait dans la tente.

- Ah vous êtes réveillé…

Rachel observa celui qui semblait être le chef de meute de ce village. Décidée à ne pas parler, ni d'elle ni d'Atlantis censée être détruite, elle serra les mâchoires et regarda fièrement le Wraith, une pointe d'inquiétude tout de même dans le regard.

- N'ayez crainte, nous ne vous ferons aucun mal…

- Ben voyons et vous allez me dire en plus que vous ne voulez rien savoir sur moi ?

- Non…Cela n'a pas d'importance.

Le Wraith la regarda avec désinvolture puis alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Cette attitude inquiétait encore plus le docteur Masson que si cela avait été une pure question de nourriture.

- ça c'est nouveau. D'habitude, j'ai le droit à « Qui êtes-vous ? », « D'où venez-vous ? », etc.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, cela n'a pas d'importance.

- Très bien.

Rachel avait tenté d'avoir de plus amples explications mais apparemment, il ne souhaitait pas en dire plus pour le moment. Elle décida d'attaquer par un autre front, profitant de cet excès de témérité qui l'avait soudain assailli.

- Vous avez laissé votre vaisseau au garage ? Excusez-moi de vous le dire mais…Des Wraiths dans un village, ça craint.

- En effet, comme vous dîtes, ça craint. Mais notre cauchemar touche à sa fin.

Avant même que Masson ait pu poser une autre question, un autre wraith, qui n'était pas non plus un soldat, entra dans la tente. Il s'arrêta un instant en observant la jeune femme puis s'approcha et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille du premier wraith, qui s'était levé. Ensuite, le deuxième wraith repartit sans un regard pour Rachel qui sentait son cœur accélérait dans sa poitrine.

- Il est temps.

Le chef s'approcha de nouveau du docteur.

- Temps pour quoi ?

- Je vais vous dire pourquoi vous n'avez pas encore servi de nourriture et pourquoi votre passé nous importe peu. Il y a maintenant un an que nous vivons reclus ici, nous servant du cercle des Anciens seulement pour nous ravitailler. Notre vaisseau a été volé lorsque tous se sont réveillés et notre reine a été tué. Trop de wraiths, pas assez de nourriture. Nous étions alors considérés comme des parias mais tout cela va changer car nous allons avoir une nouvelle reine. Nous récupérerons un vaisseau et nous serons de nouveau accepter parmi les nôtres.

- Quelle reine ?

- Vous.

Rachel paniquait vraiment à présent mais elle essayait de ne pas le montrer. Le wraith qui était intervenu tout à l'heure revint, une sorte de seringue à la main.

- Nous avons réussi à constituer une sorte de virus pour transformer un humain en wraith. Cette technique nous répugne mais il est le seul moyen pour nous de regagner le ciel.

- Comment ?

- Peu importe mais vous devez aussi vous demandez : pourquoi vous ? Peu importe d'où vous venez mais vous semblez en connaître énormément sur les wraiths, leur coutume et bien d'autres choses encore. Nous vous avons observer lors de votre escapade sur notre planète. Quand vous vous serez transformé, vous oublierez votre vie passée. Mais vous vous souviendrez toujours des connaissances acquises dans certains domaines.

- Vous êtes complètement cinglé !

- Ah…Cela dépend du point de vue dans lequel on se place. Allez-y ! ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du « médecin » wraith.

Ce dernier s'avança de quelques pas et libéra les bras de Rachel avant de faire descendre la seringue vers son articulation. Mais au moment où l'aiguille allait se planter dans la veine, des explosions et des cris provinrent du dehors.

- Donne-moi ça et va voir ! ordonna le chef au médecin qui obéit aussitôt.

C'était sans compter que Masson avait à présent les mains libres. Profitant de l'inattention du wraith, elle s'accroupit et par une pirouette, mit le wraith à terre. Pendant que celui-ci réalisait ce qu'il se passait, elle attrapa l'arme repérée plus tôt et pointa le coté paralysant sur l'ennemi. Ce dernier ricana, persuadé que la jeune femme ne tirerait pas mais elle le fit. Il resta à terre, inconscient et la seringue roula sur le sol.

La scientifique soupira bruyamment et essaya de respirer normalement, son regard toujours fixé sur le wraith quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Elle pointa instinctivement l'arme vers le nouvel arrivant avant de le baisser aussitôt. Le Colonel Sheppard se dressait devant elle. Il abaissa à son tour son P-90 et sourit.

- Merci pour l'accueil Masson…

Rodney apparut à ses cotés et tout deux remarquèrent alors le wraith à terre devant elle.

- Et bien…Je vois qu'elle n'a pas besoin de nous, dit-il en regardant tour à tour McKay puis Rachel.

- Il n'est pas mort, juste paralysé.

- Je vais arranger ça.

John s'approcha et tira plusieurs salves de son arme dans le pauvre wraith. Rachel en avait presque pitié.

- Allez fichons le camp d'ici !

Rachel suivit les deux hommes en dehors de la tente.

- Il y a des prisonniers, je les ai entendu…

- Teyla et Ronon s'en occupent. Beckett nous attend dans un jumper.

Dehors, les Wraiths tiraient de toute part. Ayant laisser son arme dans la tente, Masson se contentait de se protéger derrière McKay, qui avait l'air terrifié, et derrière le Colonel. Ils avaient du mal à avancer vers l'extérieur de la clairière où se trouvait le village composé en fait de trois grandes tentes dont une qui déversait plusieurs humains retenus jusqu'alors comme garde-manger. Teyla, aux abords de la forêt, encourageait les gens à avancer plus vite en leur indiquant la direction et en les défendant avec son arme. Ronon finit par sortir à son tour de la tente, une petite fille dans les bras et annonça d'un geste aux autres qu'ils pouvaient s'en aller. McKay ne se fit pas prier et détala comme un lapin en baissant la tête pour échapper aux coups de feu.

- Allez-y Masson !

Sheppard protégeait la jeune femme du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Le nombre de wraiths diminuait et les tirs étaient plus denses. Alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans les bois, Rachel fit demi-tour. Elle avait oublier quelque chose d'important dans la tente.

- MASSON !

Elle courut le plus vite possible, entra dans la tente et après avoir balayé le sol du regard, elle découvrit ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle ramassa la seringue, enleva l'aiguille et mit le flacon dans sa poche avant de ressortir aussi vite qu'elle était entrée. John se trouvait à mi-chemin et ne comprenait pas très bien le manège de la jeune femme. Soudain, un tir atteint Rachel à la cuisse et cette dernière s'écroula en grimaçant de douleur. Sheppard abattit le Wraith qui venait de blesser la scientifique et s'approcha. Les détonations avaient cessé, le peu de wraiths restant battait en retraite dans la forêt.

- Masson !

John s'agenouilla auprès de sa belle et découvrit qu'elle était tombé dans les pommes. Il laissa son P-90 se balançait contre lui grâce à sa sangle et prit Rachel dans ses bras avant de l'emmener vers le jumper aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

- Beckett !

Carson sortit de l'appareil et aida le Colonel a porté la jeune femme à l'intérieur.

- Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang…

- Je m'en occupe Colonel. Sortez-nous de là…

La porte arrière du jumper se referma alors que Sheppard s'installait aux commandes et il fit décoller l'engin pendant que le docteur Beckett essayait de stopper l'hémorragie de Masson à l'aide d'un garrot devant le regard inquiet de Ronon, McKay et Teyla mais aussi d'une douzaine d'étrangers.

Les _Bip_ réguliers de l'infirmerie accompagnèrent le réveil du docteur Masson. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux en grognant légèrement, Carson s'approcha, accompagné de Rodney. C'est ce dernier qu'elle remarqua en premier.

- Rodney…

- Je suis là Rachel. Carson et John également.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête et vit d'abord Beckett en tenue de médecin puis elle remarqua en arrière plan, le Colonel Sheppard à moitié avachi sur une chaise, les bras croisés. Il avait l'air de dormir paisiblement et Masson ne put réprimer un léger sourire. Elle se remit droite avec un léger grognement de douleur et de malaise.

- Carson…Comment…

- Vous allez ? Vous avez été sérieusement blessé à la jambe et vous avez perdu pas mal de sang mais j'ai réussi à stopper l'hémorragie rapidement et à recoudre ce qu'il y avait à recoudre. Vous allez avoir besoin de temps et d'un peu de rééducation mais ça va aller, répondit-il en souriant. De plus, une douzaine de personnes ont été sauvé. Elles vont intégrer le peuple athosien sur le continent pour celles qui n'ont nulle part où aller, les autres ont déjà regagné leur monde, finit-il par conclure.

Rachel lui retourna son sourire avec un soupir de soulagement.

- Avez-vous eu le temps d'analyser le flocon qu'il y avait dans ma poche ?

Rodney prit la décision de répondre et fit un pas en avant devant le lit de Masson.

- Nous avons découvert un drôle de mélange : de l'enzyme wraith, des cellules de l'ectoparasite et des cellules humaines ainsi que de l'ADN des trois.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

La voix du Docteur Weir retentit dans le dos de Carson. Elle entra dans l'infirmerie suivie de Teyla et Ronon qui semblaient tout deux ravis de voir Rachel réveillait.

- Quelque chose d'inquiétant, j'en ai peur.

- Dans ce cas…Peut-être faudrait-il réveiller le Colonel ? demanda McKay.

- Non Rodney, s'il vous plait, laissez-le. Il a l'air d'en avoir drôlement besoin.

Tous acquiescèrent sauf Ronon qui se tendit aussitôt en entendant parler de Sheppard. Il fit le tour du lit et vint se placer en face d'Elizabeth et de Carson, près de Rachel. Teyla rejoignit Rodney. Tous étaient d'accord que le Colonel avait besoin de sommeil, la preuve était que même leur conversation ne l'avait pas réveillé. Masson décida alors de reprendre son explication.

- Ce sérum est destiné à transformer un humain en wraith.

- C'est pas vrai…

- Il voulait me l'administrer pour que je devienne leur nouvelle reine. Mais ils répugnent à l'utiliser autrement.

- Ils sont assez nombreux comme ça, et il n'y a pas d'autre intérêt à ce virus, rétorqua McKay.

- Exact. Une question se pose néanmoins : qui l'a conçu ? C'est une sorte de scientifique wraith que le chef a appelé pour me l'administrer mais je doute que les Wraiths soient suffisamment renseigné pour créer ce genre de sérum.

- Les Genii ? demanda Teyla.

- J'en doute mais peut-être.

- Dans tous les cas, le sérum est à présent entre nos mains et nous pourrons élaborer un antidote ou un anti-virus. La question du responsable sera résolue quand elle le sera, ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance pour le moment, conclut le docteur Weir.

- Oui, d'ailleurs le Docteur Masson a besoin de repos. Et ça ne vous ferez pas de mal à vous non plus, ajouta Carson en regardant tour à tour les membres de l'expédition présents dans son infirmerie. Finalement, tous se joignirent à son avis et sortir les uns après les autres mais Rachel en interpella un.

- Ronon !

Celui-ci fit demi-tour et s'approcha de nouveau de Rachel après s'être assuré que Sheppard dormait toujours.

- Je vous laisse, dit Beckett avant de s'éclipser.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec le Colonel ? demanda-t-elle du tac au tac.

Ronon, gêné, ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux.

- Je suis sûre que vous le pensez responsable de ce qui s'est passé.

- Il devait vous protéger !

- Mais ce n'est pas sa faute ! Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, on n'y peut rien. Et puis il a participé à mon sauvetage, non ?

- Oui.

- Je suppose que c'est lui qui m'a porté jusqu'au jumper, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Alors s'il vous plait…Ne lui en voulez pas. Et ne vous en voulez pas non plus. Ce n'est la faute de personne et ça pourrait arriver d'autres fois. De plus, grâce à ça, nous avons découvert ce sérum et sauver plusieurs personnes. Et il vaut mieux que ça se soit passer ainsi.

- C'est vrai.

Ronon avait l'impression d'être un gamin et il n'aimait pas ça. Il tourna les talons, décidé à partir mais il ne voulait surtout pas faire de la peine à la jeune femme. Il demanda alors :

- Rachel…Est-ce que ça vous dirait que je m'occupe de votre rééducation ?

La jeune scientifique fut assez surprise. Déjà, il avait prononcé son prénom, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Ensuite, il était rare que Ronon Dex exprime autant de choses à la fois. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle accepta avec un grand sourire.

- Si vous y allez doucement, ce sera avec plaisir.

- Promis.

Cette fois, Ronon sortit de la pièce et Rachel soupira de soulagement. Enfin seule, elle allait pouvoir se reposer. Sa jambe commençait à lui faire mal, l'anesthésie s'estompant peu à peu. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil attendri sur John qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et ferma enfin les yeux, bercée par les _Bip_ électroniques et les vagues de l'océan en arrière plan.

FIN


End file.
